fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherissa
Cherissa is a female customer that first appeared in Papa's Bakeria. Appearance Cherissa has pale skin, flat oval-shaped eyes with blue eyeliner, and wears a red cherry-shaped hat over her long, swept brunette hair. She wears a red overshirt with white stitches over a light blue long-sleeved dress with a white swirl motif and black pants. She wears a pair of red and white sneakers with green laces. Styles Style B Cherissa wears a brown cordial hat with red innings and a white lace surrounding it. She wears an overshirt that matches her hat over a red dress with white sleeves and red edges, and white swirl motif. Orders Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Macarons (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Tomatoes *Sour Cream *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Steak *Cranberry Salsa *Sour Cream *White Rice *Onions *Cranberry Salsa *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Cucumber Slices **Asparagus *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Cucumber Slices **Spruce Tips *Cranberry Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Butters *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Christmas) *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than Sienna and Kayla winning the Dragonfruit Division with Matt. She then lost to Tohru in the semi-finals. *2017: She lost to Koilee in the first round of Honeydew Division. She earned enough votes to finish in third place with Deano. Trivia *Cherissa's Style B outfit makes her look like a Cordial Bomb. A sticker is also named after that baddie in Papa's Bakeria. *Interestingly, the three stickers earned for getting her Style B in Papa's Pancakeria HD all end in 9. Order Tickets CherissaBake.png|Cherissa's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Cherisa.jpg|Cherissa's Bakeria regular order Cherissatmhc.png|Cherissa's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Cherissatmh.png|Cherissa's Taco Mia HD regular order Cherissasushih.PNG|Cherissa's Sushiria order during Christmas Cherissasushi.PNG|Cherissa's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Cherissa Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Cherissa's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Cherissa Bakeria.png Cherissa2.png|Cherissa's Profile Cherissa profile2.png|Cherissa's Style B 2016-04-01 103814.png|Mad and... mad! 2016-04-01 104033.png fail.png|Cherissa is angry Chr.jpg|Cherissa's perfect Royal Anne! Cherissa Bronze.png|Cordial Bomb Sticker and Bronze for Cherissa Cherissa Cherry Cheesecake Perfect.png|Cherissa's perfect Cherry Cheesecake! Cherissastyles.jpg Awards dragonfruit.jpg Loco Cherissa.jpg|One step closer: Perefct Jalapeño Loco for Cherissa bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-19-954.jpg|Cherissa loves her pie Cherissaaprooved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Cherissa Approved! Fan Art Cherissa.JPG|By Stadnyx Cherissa by chozam-da1mi3q.jpg|By Chozam Cherissa by chozam-da1130p.png|By Chozam Cherissa by aronora-da02qpc.png|By aronora Dd1a10528845fb6b4ba9808ed0b8a677-da3kx4z.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Danganronpa sprite edit cherissa by friskyscout-d9vxx09.png|Danganronpa sprite edit (Celestia Ludenberg) by forumer GladiatorDreamCat Banana with cherry on the top by rickathecooperfan-davoyzv.png|Banana with Cherry on the Top by rickathecooperfan es:Cherissa no:Cherissa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:C Characters